


A Different Shade of Green

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Regionals Prep, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian doesn’t wear green for St. Patrick’s Day, but then he discovers a different shade of green.





	

This was the last thing Sebastian needed to see. It was probably a good thing that he had several Warblers surrounding him so he didn’t walk right up to Blaine and smack Kurt Hummel’s hand from his arm.

“Take a breath Smythe” Thad told him “They’re just talking.”

“He doesn’t need to touch him to talk” Sebastian hissed back.

“Hey, it was your brilliant idea to send Blaine here early.”

Oh, yeah. There was that.

Ever since the Warblers got the call on Tuesday that Regionals were being moved to McKinley due to issues with the original host site, they had been in a constant state of “Battle Preparation” as Hunter called it. Fortunately for them they had a secret weapon—Blaine Anderson, and today they had been more than ready to use him.

Don’t get them wrong, the Warblers (especially Sebastian) were ecstatic that Blaine came back to Dalton for his senior year, and not just because his voice came back with him. Blaine just made everyone happy, like a puppy that had a new squeak toy and just wanted you to play with him. However, sometimes that unbridled joy got annoying, quickly, like it had today.

St. Patrick’s Day

Blaine made it his mission to pinch anyone that was not wearing green, and yes, he didn’t care that they all went to a private school with uniforms that had no green in them. Before the end of first period, Sebastian had over 30 text messages telling him to take control of his boyfriend, and most of the texts were not worded that nicely.  So, instead of listening to the finer points of macroeconomics he formed a plan and then after a quick trip to see the Head Master, Sebastian went to find Blaine.

“You guys want me to go to McKinley now? And the Head Master gave me permission to miss classes the rest of the day?” Blaine was confused by the change of plans, bless his heart.

“Yeah, the guys thought it would be a good idea for you to go to McKinley” to stop driving them crazy, but Sebastian wasn’t going to tell him that part “We think it is only fair that we get some extra practice time on the stage since they suddenly got this home court advantage. It will be a lot harder for them to say “no” staring into your big puppy-dog eyes.”

“I could just call you know.”

“No, no, no” Sebastian put his arm around his boyfriend and moved his body toward the dorms “This plan is much better. Go get your keys and then call me later when you have secured us a time.” He placed a quick kiss on Blaine’s cheek and then took off for his next class. Sebastian was actually pretty proud of how the plan had worked out.

Well, he had been until now.

Sebastian looked over at Hunter after he heard their captain give off a chuckle “Well, Blaine sure can’t pinch you now.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Clarington?”

“Oh, you are totally green right now. Green with jealousy.”

“I am not!” Sebastian shot back. Yeah, that earned him looks of _oh, please_ from those surrounding him. “Fine. Maybe I am, but not for long.”

Sebastian freed himself from his Warbler protection detail, ignored Sam and Tina as they approached him and walked directly up to Blaine. Then, after pulling Blaine away from Kurt, Sebastian gave his boyfriend a not-so-innocent kiss. When their lips eventually parted, he asked “Hey Killer, miss me?”

“Seb, we saw each other four hours ago.” Blaine said with a giggle, and then remembered that he had been talking with Kurt “Well, it was nice talking to you Kurt. Since the guys are here we should probably practice.”

“Yeah. Later Hummel” Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine away.

Blaine was less than happy with his boyfriend’s behavior “Seb, I know you don’t like Kurt, but that was just rude. What got into you?”

Sebastian sighed “I’m sorry, but I guess Hunter was right. You can’t pinch me anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

And with yet another sigh, but including a rather impressive eyeroll, Sebastian announced “I’m green with jealousy.”

Blaine felt a little guilty, but hearing that made him smile and he wanted to hear even more “You’re jealous?”

“Hummel was your first love B. And he had his hands on you. And he was giving you that I-want-to-look-sexy-but-I-look-constipated smile of his. And…”

Blaine put his arms around Sebastian “Seb, stop. Yes, Kurt was my first love, but you’re the one that I love now. Ok? No need to be jealous. Now, let me ask you this. Have I pinched you once today?”

That was an interesting question, but “No, you haven’t pinched me. Why? I mean you were pinching everyone else.”

“I figured there was more to my early trip to McKinley. I’ll have to apologize to the guys. I guess I was a little” after a look from Sebastian, Blaine corrected “ok, a lot overboard earlier. But Seb, I never pinched you because you always wear green. You have the most beautiful emerald-green eyes I have ever seen. Like I said, no need to be jealous.” Blaine added a quick peck on the lips before turning and leaving.

As Sebastian went to go rejoin the rest of the Warblers, he noticed Kurt glaring at him, and he wasn’t wearing green. Well, he would just have to help Ol’ Gay Face with that.

After all, it was the polite thing to do.

“You know Blaine” Sebastian called out, loud enough for _everyone_ to hear “just because you love my green eyes, it doesn’t mean you can’t pinch my ass. You know, anytime. Because _you_ are _my_ boyfriend.”

Sebastian looked back over at Kurt. Yup, that was helpful. Hummel was completely green.

He couldn’t tell if it was from jealousy or nausea, but either way worked for Sebastian.

 


End file.
